


Return of the Champ

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reunion Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: You just finished a 2-week vacation in the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra after becoming the Champion. Leon, your secret boyfriend meets you at the train station to bring you back to Wyndon. Is he as excited to see you are you are him?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 8





	Return of the Champ

**Author's Note:**

> PC aged up to 21+

“I wonder if he’ll be late,” I said to my Dragapult as I entered the Wedgehurst Station. Naturally, Leon had a tendency to be late, due to his poor sense of direction. Coming all the way from Wyndon to meet me, I was sure that Charizard was going to need to help him out a bit. Still, I was anxious to see my purple-haired boyfriend. 

I had spent the last few weeks at the Isle of Armor, and then the Crown Tundra after stopping Swordbert and Shielburt from forcing Pokemon to Dynamax across the region. At the Tundra, I’d met my newest Pokemon, Dragapult, who had been similar to Leon’s except yellow in the face, rather than red. Something about it’s uniqueness drew me to the Pokemon instantly, which worked out in my favor after Zacian had opted to stay behind to watch over Wedgehurst, just in case. I had just helped saved the town of Freezington from the rampant Glastrier and helping the King of the Crown Tundra reunite himself with his trusted steed and regain confidence and a place in the townspeople’s hearts when Leon had called.

Leon had told me that he had fantastic news, and a huge surprise for me, set to happen the day after I was scheduled to return from my trip. And, of course, that it was best for me to spend the night at my suite at the hotel in Wyndon as I would be needed at the stadium. With all the excitement in his voice, how could I ever say no?

To my surprise, when I stepped off the platform, a pair of amber eyes met mine instantly and I had to stop myself from running to kiss him, settling instead for a more formal hug. He was wearing a new outfit that he’d shown me would be for his new Battle Tower and for formal appearances. It looked absolutely incredible on him. The regal coat made him look almost royal, and the pants hugged his legs in all the right ways. I could only imagine how great his ass looked in them. “Wow,” I joked, taking in the sight of him, “I can’t believe you didn’t get lost.”

He ran a hand through his hair, laughing. “Well, actually, I kinda did. But Charizard and I left early enough to make sure that we’d get here on time, even if I messed up, didn’t we buddy?” He gave the fire-type a gentle pat on the nose. “Couldn’t risk being late to meet Galar’s new Champion, could I? Hey, who’s this new guy?” He asked, just now noticing my new companion.

“I met her in the Tundra,” I explained. “I was doing some light observations on ghost types in the graveyard when I backed into her. Isn’t she unique? We bonded right away.” I couldn’t help the cheesy smile that was plastered all over my face; I was excited to show him my new Pokemon, as a fellow lover of the dragon/ghost type. Truthfully, I had always been curious about two of the Pokemon he used- Aegislash and Dragapult, both ghost types, yet Leon usually diversified his team quite a bit. I had wondered if there was something in particular about the way this Pokemon moved and connected with him. Meeting my Dragapult, it all made sense. 

“She’s beautiful,” Leon said earnestly as we stepped onto the train that would take us to Wyndon. As we sat, he reached a gentle hand up to stroke its head. My Pokemon looked at me in hesitation. I nodded in encouragement, letting her know that Leon was someone I trusted, and she leaned into the gentle pats. Leon looked so at ease and comfortable interacting with the Pokemon. 

Suddenly, he put his Charizard back into its Pokeball and let out his own Dragapult, smiling widely. “Figured the two of them could play for a bit,” he explained, smiling as my Pokemon interacted warily with his. Our Dragapults quickly warmed up to each other, forming a bond as they playfully swatted their ghostly tails at each other. 

Fuck, I wanted so badly to lean my head on his shoulder, or to plant a kiss on his cheek as we watched the scene unfold. Even holding hands would be nice. I cherished every moment our legs accidentally brushed against each other’s, tingling every time we made contact. The two weeks we hadn’t seen each other had been incredibly difficult. Of course, we’d called using our Rotom Phones, but it wasn’t the same. 

Looking up at Leon, I noticed his jaw was tense, his eyes looking anywhere but me. It was hard to tell exactly what was going through his mind. There were only two other passengers on the train, neither of whom appeared to pose any threat. As far as our last phone conversation had gone, I didn’t think there was anything wrong in our relationship. I wondered if he was feeling the same desire as me to be physically close, watching our Pokemon interact freely in a way that we couldn’t. Either way, it bothered me that I couldn’t quite tell exactly what was going on in his mind. 

The train screeched to a halt and the remaining passengers got off the train at the Wild Area station, jostling us so that my body collided ever so slightly with Leon’s, making me tingle all over again. Suddenly with nobody around in the car I felt the need to stretch my legs and walk around a bit, or I was going to end up doing something to ruin one of our expectations. Thankfully, no passengers entered the train here, which was fairly standard. Most people who entered the Wild Area made it to Motosoke before taking a break or rode the train back to Wedgehurst rather than the other way around. Still, it was surprising how empty the train was overall today.

Unfortunately for my plan, as I went to stand up, the train lurched forward again, causing me to tumble right into Leon’s lap. Leon caught me with his strong arms, our faces suddenly mere inches apart. He groaned, and suddenly all of our resolve broke in the now-empty car, his lips attacking mine hungrily as his grip tightened. I twisted my hands in his hair, pulling him impossibly close to me as his tongue met mine. One of his hands released itself from my waist and found its way under my jacket to cup my breast, squeezing in a way that was anything but gentle. His other hand reached down to my ass, both steadying me and bringing me closer. I moaned, and from the corner of my eye, I saw my Dragapult straighten up, suddenly alert to something that could be harming me. When they assessed the situation, both Pokemon made a noise that sounded, I swore to Arceus, like a snicker before floating off towards the caboose, which was where our luggage was stored. 

Leon’s lips moved to my neck, and then my collarbone, peeling away the fabric of my shirt as he sucked and bit the skin there. I shuddered, relishing in the pleasure the slight pain brought me. He was careful not to leave marks in obvious places, although I could tell the restraint from marking me as his was driving him mad. I, myself wanted to pop open all of the buttons on his fancy shirt, tearing it open and feeling his smooth chest and stomach. Reminding myself this wasn’t the place, I twisted my hands tighter in his hair, earning a surprised yelp from him.

“Trying to bald me, are you?” He joked breathlessly against my lips.

I laughed. “If only, you’d be lost without your precious hair. Don’t tease Leon, you liked it.”

He smirked, “Maybe a little.”

My grip tightened again as I felt his pants tighten around his excitement, wondering if this was the first time these pants had been christened in this way. I released one of my hands that gripped his hair and ran it ever so lightly down his chest, down past his waistband to rub the bulge that sat just below. 

Leon moaned loudly in response. “Fuck, (Y/N), that feels so good.”

We continued on this way until we heard a voice announce: “Motosoke, next stop.” Reluctantly, I climbed off of Leon, helping him straighten the perfect hair I’d messed up as both of us tried to lower our heart rate. Hearing that we were done fooling around, or perhaps hearing the announcement, our Pokemon returned with impish grins. 

“I missed you,” Leon said, seeming to be in much better spirits now, although I could hear the tightness in his voice and see the tightness in his muscles. So I had been correct, the not touching each other had done a number on him too. I smirked, feeling a little better knowing how horny I made him. Still, this was going to be a long ride for me as well. All I wanted was him. Right there and then. 

Turning my attention back to our Pokemon, I noticed the two Dragapults had gotten more playful as well, wrestling and biting each other as they played. Noticing this as well, Leon laughed. “Guess we were a bad influence on them,” he joked as the train stopped at Motosoke.

The rest of the train ride went by without opportunity for a repeat performance. In fact, as passengers got on the train starting at the smaller city, all the way up until we reached Wyndon Station, fans asked the both of us for autographs and pictures, to which both of us were thankful for the distraction from devouring each other. 

When we arrived in the city, Leon ordered a Mudslide to help us carry my belongings to the hotel. On the giant horse Pokemon, he had an excuse to sit with his chest flush against me, holding my hips as if to hold himself steady on the creature. We both knew his thighs were sturdy enough after all the times he rode Charizard that he could ride handsfree at this slow pace. He’d certainly shown me as much the times we’d already made love. All of Wyndon, however, didn’t necessarily have the opportunity to know that. 

I’d not had more than five minutes to set my luggage with the rest of my belongings in the room when the door knocked. I blushed as I opened the door to Leon, knowing what had happened the last time he’d been in my suite, and what was about to happen now. The door closed and locked as soon as it had opened, and both of us pounced.

Thankfully, with all the pleasantries out of the way earlier, we could hurdle all of the inappropriate things that ran through our minds without restraint.

“Did I tell you how much I want to rip this new shirt off?”

“If I don’t fuck you right now, I think I’m going to spontaneously combust.”

“I want to spank you in those new pants.”

“I missed your body.”

Leon had taken charge the last two times we’d made love, so today was my turn. I pushed him onto the bed, climbing to straddle his waist. He leaned back, watching me as I rocked my hips against the hardness that had already formed beneath his pants. When Leon tried to grab me and pin me beneath him, I swiftly dodged and pinned him back down, this time climbing off of him. 

Confidently, I unzipped the pants that were driving me absolutely wild, peeling them and his boxers down in one fluid motion. With his erection now free, I crawled back up to him, kissing and biting my way up his thigh. Leon’s knees wriggled with anticipation and he cursed under his breath. I smiled smugly, knowing how wild he was going to go with what I planned to do next.

As I lowered my mouth onto his hardness, I heard Leon gasp and then moan with pleasure, cursing under his breath. One of his hands gripped the sheets beneath him while the other moved to stroke my hair, moving with my head rather than forcing it down on him. I made eye contact with him as I swirled my tongue around his base and pushed him all the way to the entrance of my throat. His body jerked as I bared my teeth just the tiniest bit on the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, (Y/N)!” He whined. “Do that again,” he pleaded.

And I obeyed, grazing him ever-so-slightly with my teeth again as I kissed and licked down the length of him. His excited wiggling made me nervous that I was going to accidentally bite down, so I put a hand on his lower abdomen to steady him. “You’re going to have to stay still,” I demanded, looking him in the eye as he said it. Leon groaned, and removed his hand from my head to grip the sheets on the other side of him as I took him back in my mouth again, this time picking up the pace. I could feel myself getting more and more excited as Leon’s moans continued, a sound that was glorious to my ears. As his breath quickened with his excitement, I pushed him all the way to the back of my throat twice before his warm cum oozed from his tip.   
“Ah, shit I’m sorry, I should have…” Leon trailed off, his eyes widening as he watched me swallow, catching the little bit that had leaked to the corner of my mouth and licking it off my thumb. “Shit, you’re so fucking sexy,” he said, springing up to kiss me. 

“Someone’s got a potty mouth today,” I teased, letting him flip me onto the bed. 

“You’re one to talk,” he quipped back. “I can taste me all over you. Now it’s my turn for a taste.”

I hummed nervously at what he said. Not because of what he wanted to do; that sounded like absolute heaven. But, rather, because it had been a week since I’d had a proper shower with any of my own soaps and heat. The water in Freezington ran cold, so I stuck to brief, infrequent showers unlike the dojo where I was able to enjoy a luxurious shower daily to wash the sweat from the heat. I kicked myself for visiting the Tundra second on my trip, although it had certainly been the right choice otherwise.

“What’s the matter love?” Leon asked, stopping in his tracks at my hesitation. He was so great at attending to every detail, making sure everything was okay when we were together. “We don’t have to do that if you’re not ready.”

I shook my head. “No, I want to. Believe me, I want to. So badly. It’s just, um. The Crown Tundra hasn’t exactly been the most conducive place for showering, and the last time I was able to take a decent shower that wasn’t thirty seconds in the freezing cold was over a week ago.”

Leon smiled, stroking my hair. He also didn’t hesitate to seize the opportunity. “Come on, let’s get you into the shower then. Sounds like you’ll need a hand in cleaning yourself up.”

I wriggled with excitement and followed eagerly as Leon began running the warm water, touching every inch of my body as we waited for it to heat up. As soon as it was ready, Leon helped me into the shower and I moaned as the hot water hit my skin, feeling heavenly after a week of bitter cold. Leon jokingly pouted about not being the one to make me moan as he climbed in, immediately beginning to wash my body with soap. The floral aroma filled my senses and I didn’t think this could get better. 

That is, until Leon sank to his knees, propping my leg over his bent one as he buried his face in my waist, his tongue working its way to the center. Although I’d spent plenty of time over the past few weeks imagining it, this was the first time Leon, or anyone had put their mouth to my clit and it felt more amazing than I’d even imagined it could. I moaned and grabbed for the shower rod to steady myself as his tongue moved, lapping at my most sensitive areas. My free hand moved to his hair, and the hand of his that wasn’t steadying my leg reached around to squeeze my ass. 

“Mmm, you taste so sweet,” he said, the vibrations of his voice sending thrills through me. 

“Ah, Leon!” I moaned as his tongue pressed deeper, thrusting its way inside of me. I was thankful for his strong hands that kept me upright as my knees buckled at the intense sensation, and it wasn’t long before I came around his tongue, clutching to his shoulders for balance. He swiped one final finger across my opening, bringing it to his mouth before standing upright and kissing me. 

“See how good you taste,” he said, his tongue meeting mine. While good wasn’t a word I’d use to describe my own scent, there was a not altogether unpleasant, earthy aroma to his kisses that wasn’t there earlier, an experience I was sure he’d had for himself as I kissed him earlier. 

After cleaning up, we had sex twice more, almost a third before realizing that it was after midnight. A reluctant Leon pulled away, gathering the clothes we’d discarded throughout the room. “I wish I could stay,” he said with a strained note in his voice, “but I need you and I both well-rested for tomorrow, and if I stay here any longer resting is the absolute last thing I’m going to do to you.” He gave me a sweet, but passionate kiss as he dressed.

I pouted but agreed. Besides him being right about needing sleep for the next day, I was still exhausted from my travels today. It still stung a little that we wouldn’t be able to spend the night sleeping together, but I understood. The two of us had zero self-control when it came to keeping our hands to ourselves, and tonight was clear proof of that.

I woke up the next day to the Galarian Stars Tournament.  



End file.
